Known cartons, containers, trays or the like made of blanks of foldable materials and having self-locking or interlocking corners usually embody merely point locking in such corners, that is, locking only at a point where a locking tab of a corner area and extending through a slot in such area contacts an end of such slot. As is well known, such self-locking or interlocking arrangements do not provide much sturdiness to cartons, trays, etc. folded out of the material blanks and, therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and novel type of blank of foldable material providing for forming a carton or tray, etc. having relatively sturdy self-locking or interlocking corners.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tray, carton or the like of the type mentioned.
Other objects and characteristic features of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.